Once in a Lifetime
by 9liveslover
Summary: Will Chloe and Alek ever realize they are meant for each other? Or will the jelousy games begin? Is it really going to take a life for them to confess their true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! :) I do not own TNLOCK, sadly **

The shining stars glistened beautifully against the dark night sky. I was lying next to Alek, his warmth and steady heartbeat making everything around us seem invisible. The soft blanket he had brought made the roof almost comfortable.

"What a beautiful night." I sighed

"I know, but we can't keep blowing off training" he said in his gorgeous British accent.

"I know, I know" I said reluctantly.

"How about we do double the training tomorrow tonight and just enjoy the rest of the evening" he asked. "After all, the more training we do the sweatier I'll get, and that means I'm all the more likely to take off my shirt, and we both know how much you enjoy that." He said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said with a smile. Alek's huge ego and cocky attitude were sometimes annoying but they were also some of my favorite things about him.

"But seriously" I said sitting up, "I have plans tomorrow night."

"Like _what_?" he said rolling eyes.

"Well" I replied," If you must know, I'm having dinner with Brian tomorrow night."

"Oh" he said. The pain in his face unmistakable and eyes turned to cold stone. "I see how it is. I need to go." He said standing up.

"Alek, wait." I said. "It's not like that. He's just having some trouble with his dad and wanted to talk it over with me."

"No its fine." He replied coldly. "If you insist on showing interest in your human, that's fine by me." He said spitting out the word human with disgust. And with that he grabbed his blanket and jumped off my roof and onto the next until I couldn't see him anymore.

"_Nice one King_" I thought to myself. "_Why do you always mess these things up_?" Sighing I climbed through my bedroom window. After a quick shower I was dressed in my favorite Paul Frank pajamas talking to Amy on the phone.

"So?" She squealed excitedly. "How was your date with Alek?"

"It wasn't a date." I replied "And with the way I left things I doubt that we'll be blowing off training anytime soon."

"Chloe!" she wined desperately "How will you ever have a love life if you keep you keep screwing up your dates with Alek?!"

"They're not dates!" I protested. But I knew she was right.

"How did you mess it up this time?" She asked.

"I just ummmm. . . told him about my date with Brian tomorrow night."

"Chhhoooolllleeeeee!" she cried, and I could tell that she was about to launch into lecture when I heard her dads calling in the background.

"Okay Ames" I said quickly, "Sounds like you need to go! I'll see you tomorrow." And I quickly hung up the phone and fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A tap at my window woke me up the next morning. Thanks to my late night out with Alek I had slept through my alarm. . . again. I let Jasmine in and we ran to school using Mai speed. Luckily we made it only a few minutes after the first bell and just blamed it on locker trouble. All morning people were whispering about some new girl named Mimi. When lunch finally came I caught up with Amy, Paul, and Jasmine.

"So what's up with this Mimi chick?" I asked.

"Well. . ." Amy answered. "Not only did she show up to school in a limousine but she's like extremely hot."

"You can say that again." Paul said before receiving a slap from Amy.

"Speaking of Mimi." She said nodding towards the cafeteria doors. We watched as a tall gorgeous brunette came walking through the doors, holding hands with . . . a sexy British guy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is Alek doing with her?!" I cried "What if she tries to kiss him?! Doesn't he realize how much danger he is putting her in?!" To my horror they walked right over to our table, but before I could say anything, Alek grabbed her waist and pulled her close meeting her lips with his.

"Nooooooo!" I cried. Anger and shock boiling inside of me. How could he do this?! How could he deliberately kill a human just to get back at me?

"What have you done?" I screamed. By now everyone was staring at me. Alex pulled me close.

"She's Mai!" he hissed in my ear, and then added. "Only you would be cruel enough to kiss a human."

The pain of what he said felt like a slap to the face. By the time I could talk again, he was gone. Alek knew how guilty I felt about accidently killing Xavier. He knew I would never get over the fact that I had killed an innocent human just because I had felt the urge to kiss someone that night.

"You must have really hurt him" Said Amy, interrupting my thoughts.

"I guess" I whispered.

**Thank you soo much for getting this far! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you can it would mean so much to me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

During my break from work the next day I walked over to the coffee shop that was connected to the stored I worked in. To my disgust I saw Alek and Mimi making out at the table right in front of me. Fully recovered from yesterdays show I now only felt jealousy and hatred towards the couple. Jasmine had explained to me that the two had a fling last summer and now Mimi was permanently moving to San Francisco. My date with Brain last night had been fine but the whole time I had just been thinking about Alek kissing me the way he kissed Mimi. I was so confused about my feelings towards Alek! I didn't like him . . . did I? I enjoyed spending time with Brian, I really did, but nothing compared to spending time with Alek. About to walk away, I spotted Brian sitting in the corner and went over to say hi.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

He looked up from his book, "Hey Chloe, I had a really fun time last night."

I noticed that Alek and Mimi had stopped sucking faces long enough to watch us. _Right_, I thought, time _to get some pay back._ "I thought it was suupppeeerrr fun!" I said batting my eyelashes and giving him a huge smile. "I just can't wait to do it again."

"Are you free tonight?" he asked

"Yes absolutely! How about we meet at that Chinese restaurant by the library, say 8:00?"

"Sounds like a date."

"See you then kitty cat." I said giving him a squeeze and heading back to work, but not before catching the glare Alek was giving the back of Brains head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time I finished closing up I realized that I would never make it to the restaurant on time without using my Mai speed. Running past Amy's house I cut through an alley that I thought would be a shortcut. But I thought wrong and became caught in a dead end. Turning around, my blood went cold as I saw a dark hooded figure blocking my escape route.

"Goodbye Chloe King." He said hurling a knife at me. My claws came out and I dodged the knife, charging towards the attacker. But instead of dodging me like I assumed he would, he ran towards me as well, a knife glistening in his hand. But it was too late and we collided, the knife plunging deep into my stomach.

"No!" roared Alek as he rounded the corner and saw me fall to the ground gripping the knife in pain. But the dark figure had already disappeared. "No, no, no! Chloe please don't go!"He cried falling onto his knees beside me. "Please" he whispered over and over again as he pulled out the knife and picked me up bridal style. He began running towards the hospital and the last thing I saw before falling unconscious, was his face, looking at me with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in my bed in Valentine's home my eyes slowly adjusted, coming into focus on Alek. He had pulled up a chair and was softly stroking my hand, his head rsting on his arm. Looking up he noticed I was awake

"Chloe!" he said hoarsely, his eyes were red and had heavy bags underneath them. Slowly sitting up I braced myself for the crippling pain I thought my wound would bring. Surprisingly I didn't feel anything. I pushed away the sheets to reveal my favorite Paul Frank pajamas; gently I eased up my shirt to expose a fully healed stomach without even the remains of a scar.

"Well it's a good thing we heal fast" I said "Otherwise my mom would need a lot of expla-"I was caught off with a crushing hug from Alek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on, breathing in his warm scent. When he finally pulled away I asked "How long was I out?"

"Two days" he answered shakily.

"But I didn't lose a life" I said, knowing if I had Bastet would have awaken me.

"No" he replied. "The hospital managed to save you." He eased back into his chair, I could see the exhaustion beginning to overwhelm him. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, a cloud of guilt spreading over his face.

"This was not your fault." I said forcefully, resting my hand on his. "I shouldn't have been cutting through alleys alone at night! Geez you think I would learn by now." He looked amused as he asked

"Why were you cutting through alleys alone at night again?"

"Ummmm…" I looked around nervously "I was meeting Brain for dinner." Alek had been there when I had asked Brian out, which was the reason I had asked him out in the first place, but he must have forgotten because he tensed up and I felt his hand pull away. He began pacing around the room and I crawled out of bed, ready to launch into an attack on Mimi when we heard the door slam and he anxiously motioned for me to get back into bed. I pulled up the covers right as Jasmine walked in.

"Chloe!" she cried giving me a hug. "Thank Bastet your awake! Here…" she said handing me a bundle of clothes. "I grabbed something for you to wear. I thought you might want to freshen up." "Thanks Jasmine" I said with a smile. She turned to Alek and told him to get out.

"Unless you want to see me in my pajamas" I said sweetly with a look that said _we'll finish the conversation later_.

"My dear Chloe" he said pausing at the door "I've seen you dressed in much less than pajamas, after all how do you think you got into those?" Laughing at my horrified face he closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry" Jasmine said "I dressed you." Sighing with relief I gave her another hug and went to change in the bathroom.


End file.
